Hellen von Xie
Hellen von Xie was one of the last descendants of Tommy Xie the Second, and cousin to Tendura Xie. Biography Born and raised as royalty in Alterac, her wealth and prestige masked incredible childhood trauma. Forced into the genetic kennels of the Chancellors, Hellen was denied a normal life. Her sole purpose was to be the incestuous bride of Tendura and to sire a new child in the line of Xies. The Chancellors insisted on this twisted malevolence to maintain the dark gift of Akaerna-Sagai and Xostheron held within the Xie bloodline. It came to light that she did, in fact, sire a child with Tendura. This child, a daughter named Minerva. She was not even eleven when her pregnancy began, and resolved to flee before she was twelve. Minerva's matron, Valentina von Mariendorf, conspired with Giren and Atrumarion to bring the Tome of Eternity to Gilneas, and so Minerva was taken from Alterac, never to return; Hellen was none the wiser. By some miracle, and the assistance of Giren, Hellen escaped her fate, and wound up in Ravenholdt. She was taken in by the community of assassins and was trained by the kindly Grand Master Krol. She was an adept student and quickly rose to the highest ranks of the Nightslayer elite. At this time she shared an on-again off-again relationship with Warester Van Dam. As an agent of Ravenholdt, she embarked on several covert missions. Most notably of which was the infiltration of Tarren Mill and the assassination of the town’s mayor. However, she was unfortunate enough to have been victim to a far more insidious plot than she could ever have known. Unbeknownst to her, the Chancellors developed the ability to awaken the taint in Hellen's blood. Once unleashed, the blood of Akaerna-Sagai would possess her with its malign aspect. The first time Hellen was possessed by the aspect, which came to be known as the Other, Grandmaster Krol of Ravenholdt managed to suppress the entity and forced Hellen to revert back to her normal state. How he performed this task was lost to time, because the Other murdered Krol in the process. Hellen awoke with no memories of what transpired. When an Alterac representative was captured on his way back to Alterac City, Hellen was to discover that it was impossible to escape her past. Messenger Prax Danraf played a melody designed to awaken the taint in Hellen's blood, and unleashed the Other on the world once again. Hellen transformed into the Other, stole the Ancient Egg and fled to Alterac, where she was reunited with Lord Giren. In Alterac, she soon went on a rampage, just as Giren had planned. Giren had wanted her both for he essence, to be stored in the Ancient Egg she had recovered, and to use her to eliminate the Chancellors. As the Other, she butchered Giren's disciples, Yeven Montrose and his Archerons, for their usefulness had ended. Vord Wallis was also slain, amongst other agents. The Other then proceeded up into the citadel itself, killing without discrimination. The agents of Ravenholdt confronted the Other, who unleashes the damned souls of its victims. Amongst these shades was the shade of Yeven, who killed Robin Keats. The still pure souls of Krol, Vord Wallis and many others were coupled with the redeemed Prax Danraf, to empower the agents of Ravenholdt with the strength and knowledge they needed to stop the Other. Hellen von Xie was freed, but she quickly rid herself of her ability to hear with Percy Fayette's daggers, so that she could never revert into the Other again. She helped lead the assault on Xie's tower, and also assisted in the retreat from that damned place once Travot Ravenholdt had been rescued. When Relfthra opened a portal into the labyrinth to allow access to the arcane bombs planted there, Hellen grabbed the detonator and jumped through. She intended to sacrifice herself to set off the bombs and stop the Chancellors. Once there, however, she came face to face with General Mikhail Gabranth, who had no intention of relinquishing his Assassin-Magi project to dust and debris. He mocked her, and prepared to kill her, but Pierronne Drace intervened and fought him. Gabranth was killed, and Hellen set off the bombs, destroying both herself, Drace and the citadel. Quotes "Would you believe that I'm with the travelling carnival and that was a tragic juggling accident?" "Remind me to say ten "Hail Xostherons" as penance." "For Alterac! For the Xies!" "Xie. What do you remember of our childhood? Of your father? Think of your father, Xie. Bergan murdered him. He murdered him because he began to realise that he was being manipulated. Come down to me. Without you, they are finished. Then there shall be no more linguistic paradoxes and bad grammar." Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased (at current point in game)